Always, and forever
by Saloma
Summary: Snape POV of something that happens in OotP, but I wrote this about a month before OotP was released. All my assumptions were correct, well sort of. If you don't want a spoiler, (even though I knew for sure a week before release), then don't read this...


Disclaimer: I own nothing ::nods:: Don't kill me, I'm just borrowing Severus and Sirius (out of the love of my heart XP ). "Always" belong to Bon Jovi ::loves::

Always, and forever

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

Severus Snape, shallow skinned, greasy haired git, and resident sarcastic bastard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stared into the flames of his newly lit fire place. His eyes shone of tears he never allowed to fall, a man couldn't cry, how manly was that?

A small tear ran down his left cheek, he didn't know he could feel this alone. He did prefer solitude, that was a fact, but that was after it all happened. Before he lost what had made him like life, more then any Snape before him had done. Before he lost the only person who had the power to, by disappearing, turn his cold heart completely to stone.

It would be a lie to say that they had been best friends, even close. They had been pulling pranks at each other from the moments they had been able to walk, some of them had the ability to become deadly. There was no reason to deny that some part of him always had and would always, and forever, hate the other man. While another would for eternity love and cherish him.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm dorwning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

The Snapes and the Blacks, both high society families, pureblooded and proud of the traits inherited from generation to generation. They were opposite, Slytherin genes running through the Snape family - Gryffindor in the Black. Only the norms of society had forced them to keep a public façade that their acquaintance were healthy and friendly.  
Of cause this had been hard to tell the two boys who had been so different that they had been at each others throats since they first met. As they grew older they learnt to live with each others differences, even enjoy the few hours they were forced to spend together at dinner parties.

In school they showed their dislike for the other quite openly, learnt to depend on the other one's response for a certain kind of prank. Knowingly that the other would play back with another card, a one with a slightly higher value; this until one confessed himself beaten and the game started anew.

But Sirius had of cause needed to play an ess, a card he knew Severus never could beat, never would dared to pay back for.

Not any simple ace, the Ace of Hearts, they one which was as effective as a dagger through the heart. They prank that would dub Sirius Black to King of pranks. That would leave Severus to bleed in the ditch, unable to stand again.

For Sirius it would simply the the last prank, and he would reach out his hand, and declare his opponent conquered. Then hug him, laugh and tell him that had been a good fight - now it was ended, over, finite.

It hadn't worked that way, that had been the final straw, the one turning the other boy's heart to stone. Knowing his life had meant nothing for the other, knowing he'd be better of dead.

Instead of hating Sirius he started to hate James, for saving a life not worthy of saving. A life that so obviously just stealing the air from those who was worth breathing it.

_I'll be there forever and a day - Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

How much hate his heart could take, he knew a small piece of it still beat, it would until the day when the man he learnt to love died. It had almost done that years ago, only hope had kept it going. Hope, the last thing that is said to leave a person. The only reason why he was here, letting un-cried tears fall down his cheeks. Salty drops of water with which the pain in his soul seemed to leave. Run down his cheeks, on both sides of his mouth and from the tip of his chin fall down unto his hands which lay still in his lap.

If he was asked he would still do anything for the man to whom his life was worthless, he would run bare footed to the ends of the world and back in the gauntlet, having people with sticks, canes, twigs and branches beating his back black and blue as he ran past.

_Well, there ain't no luck_

For a short moment Severus' hear beat two beats at once, and then nothing. He's eyes looked into the fire, but there were not life left in them. He did not see or hear the owl who dropped off a note in his lap, the note which told him that Sirius Black were no more. 


End file.
